Journal Entry Three  Bad Day at Black Rock
by Ryla Dante
Summary: Part 3...What the boys might be thinking after each episode if they could speak their own minds on MySpace...Sam and Dean now have their own personal blogs...so check in every week! Major spoilers for Bad Day at Black Rock. Semi AU...


A/N: Well, here is the next journal entry!! This was the most hilarious episode I ever saw!! Still can't get the scene of Sam tripping over the boombox out of my head...giggle Anywho, this one will be a little less serious and more off the cuff as it were. Kripke gave us a bit to work with here so I took every advantage of that, hehe. Now you will see I left out the fact that they found a storage facility their father kept...I am currently writing a story where Dean has one. I will add that point in there so it would be a bit redundant to add it here, although it would be important at this time and point. Sometimes I wonder if I am channeling Kripke or the other way around...strange how this all worked out, hehe!!

Well, just sit back and enjoy...I hear next week will be killer!!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs entirely to Eric Kripke and Krew...I just thunk up the idea, then wrote it out!! I am weird that way!!

* * *

**Sam's Blog...**

October 20th 2007 - Saturday

Okay, I have been through a lot of cases in my time, had many cuts and bruises. Yet would someone please tell me how the hell you get a bruise on your ass?? I mean seriously?? I know I fell down twice, or was it three times. I lost count after those goons decided to play Commando with us. Plus, someone remind me never to touch anything ever again as long as I live. If it is in a box with strange writing on it, it means keep out. I think some of Dean's moron mentality is beginning to rub off or something.

Man, not only do I have the bruise on my ass but a bullet in my shoulder. I don't deserve this kind of abuse. We didn't need a Rabbit's Foot to give us this bad of luck, ours is this bad all on its own!

Damn it...I lost my favorite shoe. Why the hell did Dean have to be such a jackass and act like I was being a baby about it? He could have gotten off the phone and helped me a little or at the very least been a bit sympathetic. If it had been his precious cowboy boots he would have dove in there sewage be damned. Sometimes he can be a pain. Now what do I do? Hop on one foot or what? I ought to make him go back and retrieve it is what I ought to do...

Man, I should have seen Bela Talbott coming a mile away. Yet again another chick that gets past me. What the hell is wrong with me lately?? Too busy staring at her very fine ass to notice she stole that damned foot. Yes she did have a nice ass, I will admit it, but I will not go on and on about the rest of her body or nothing. That is just rude. Plus she is a dirty rotten thief. What kind of guy do you take me for?

Now Gordon has it out for us...no, me! Like that was a shocker there. I did sort of make that call on him so he would be a bit pissed. Just wonder how long it will take before his ass is out hunting me down. Just another scumbag to worry about. Put him on the list with the others.

Well...At least Dean finally knows about Ruby. I hated keeping that from him, hate keeping anything from him. He had every right to know about it and to chew my head off even if I yelled back as if I thought he was wrong. I still haven't told him the secrets about mom. Dean put all that to rest years ago, why bring it all to the surface now. Just wait until the time is right. Maybe Ruby has something planned that is actually worth me sticking it out in the end. Who knows? I just hate trusting a daemon. It is so very last resort. It scares me. I know what everyone else in this family would do wether they would like to admit it or not, so I guess the choice is clear. She is my only option, but I will be cautious, plan my course carefully and tread lightly on the minefield ahead. You never know what might pop out of the trenches if you are not watching with both eyes!

1:45 AM - 0 Comments - 0 Kudos - Add Comment - Edit - Remove

* * *

**Dean's Blog...**

October 20th, 2007 - Saturday

Okay, first I have to say that Bela chick, she is a BITCH!!! Stole our money right out from under our noses that little skeez. Normally I hate saying nasty things about women, but oh what a...never mind. Well, at least I have that Rolex Sammy found. That is worth SOOO much more. I know she didn't find...Oh shit!! That whore!! Goddamnit she found that to. Okay now I am really pissed!!! Be back in a minute, Sam just woke up. I think my ranting spooked him...

Okay, now after calming him down things are fine. He is not happy about the watch thing, but that is how the beer bottle breaks, so...Man if I EVER catch her she will get such an ass kicking. She don't have that Rabbit's Foot now, so she better be careful. I can aim to!!

That's another thing...Where the hell does she get off shooting my baby brother?? Only I do that, when he mouths off that is!! Okay, severely kidding, but the point is she had no goddamned right! I think I said this before, but what a BITCH!! Someone had a severe lack of parental guidance or something. Maybe the gypsies that she was sold to as a baby said they were gypped and dumped her...Whichever it was she is completely wacked.

Now, I understand Sammy touched that foot, which he never should done. It wasn't smart by any means by the way Samuel. You see a box with writing on it, back away, very slowly!!! But, _but_, he knew what the hell was gonna happen after so why be a whiny brat about it? "I lost my shoe..." Ah come on man, I'll get ya a new pair in the next town. They aren't life or death or anything. And the next time I tell you to sit still, damn it, sit still!!! And yes I am Batman, and if you ever glare at me like that again I will pull out my bolo gun and tie your ass to a tree!!

I hate to admit this, but seeing Sammy fall down? Priceless! That big Sasquatch tumbling to the pavement like a sack of potatoes was hilarious. I mean it ain't funny when people get hurt, but I did snicker a bit when his face connected with the ground. I was just glad it wasn't me is all. Sorry Sam, that is just the way of the world. You know very well if it was me you would've fallen on your ass with laughter and would've been carted off cause your sorry ass would have passed out. So don't even call me a jerk for it!

So...Sammy finally told me about Ruby. I have to admit I wanted to sock him right then and there. All this time he hid the fact that the masked chick was really another Meg. Super. Just what we need, another foul mouthed 'Evil Dead' chick busting down doors and kicking our asses. Isn't it lovely?? And Sam wants us to trust this devil in disguise? I think not. I know what happens when you do that, it only leads to hell and damnation and I am not letting Sam fall for any pretty blonde that is leading him by the short and curlies. No way, no how. She has the wool over his eyes, using him and he just can't see it. He tells me he will be using her?? In a pig's eyes. Who the hell does he think he's fooling. I did not fall off the turnip trunk yesterday ya know. Just be careful Sam. I can smell trouble and it is 5'6 with blonde hair and a soul damned for all eternity. Somehow that does not make me feel any better about all of this!

3:45 AM - 0 Comments - 0 Kudos - Add Comment - Edit - Remove

* * *


End file.
